The Start
by dirtykinks
Summary: What happens when Fleur leaves Bill and Harry gets infected by Fenrir Greyback? Look and See.


I have loved the poll I created that has brought me to write this fic, so I've made another one, it's a little different than the first one, in this one any pairing that gets 15 or more votes will be made into a fic. So like the first one please vote. It's meant so much to me that so many people voted, and it's really helped me with my writing. So I would be honored for your continued help and support. And like before even if you have no desire to read them I would still like your input.

* * *

Now that the poll is over it's time to get onto the writing and posting. I'll be posting each fic about once a week till all 6 are posted. Now I finished this a little early and I decided I didn't want to wait a week to post it, bad me. So on to what you've all been waiting for, here is winner number 3, stay tuned for number 2 next week.

HAPPY HOLLOWEEN!

So since it's Halloween I decide to post this now as a Halloween present for all you who have helped me over these past few years and make me feel the best when I write, because of how much you seem to love it.

On a sad note I feel sad because of the lack of response to my new poll. I got so many votes on my last, is there something I'm doing wrong? Help me out here guys, I want to be able to keep writing, but I don't know if I will, if no one seems to like them, or help me to give you guys all these fics. I don't want to make anyone feel bad but if you could I really want your help and value everyone's opinion. Especially if it makes you love what you read and want to read more.

It came as a shocking blow when Fleur gave Bill her engagement ring back and left to return to France, saying that as much as she loves him she had come to realize that it wasn't in that way. She said it wasn't fair that they should be with people they love as much as they love them. In a way Bill understood her, he really loved her but while being bi, he knew he liked men much more than women. Yet it still hurt when she broke the engagement. As luck would have it soon after the war picked up speed and he had little time to think about his ex-fiancee, then when he was attacked by Fenrir Greyback he thought about her even less.

He was lucky when it found he wasn't truly infected by the crazy werewolf, but he would still have some effects, like slightly sharpened senses, and a craving for rare meat.

It wasn't till after the final battle when he came across Harry hiding in alcove did he feel that maybe it was a good thing Fenrir had attacked him. For Harry was cleaning a set of nasty looking cuts, that looked the same as the ones that marred his face.

Asking Harry what happened, Harry explained that earlier during the major part of the battle he got cornered by Greyback and before he could escape had gotten scratched badly. Worried about if he was going to turn into a werewolf hadn't worried him at that time, as he thought he wouldn't live to see the end of the battle. Now though it was too late to try and stop any possible infection like with Bill, yet like with Bill he wasn't in werewolf form and couldn't truly infect him.

After the battle Harry pulled away from everyone, except for Bill that is. After having the scratches checked Harry found out that his infection were it wasn't a full infection it was much more serious than Bill's. Even without that Harry felt out of place around the people who he had been close to like Ron and Hermione, after realizing their love for each other they had fallen into a love bubble and were oblivious to much else. It also didn't help that they were getting ready to head off to Australia to find Hermione's parents.

Everyone else was so busy making plans for the future, some wanted to go on to get their masteries in what they wanted to do, or went to work at the Ministry filling the many available positions that had been vacated because of the many deaths or they had been held by Death Eaters, who were now in a much more secure Azkaban.

It had also been hard to be around people who had lost someone in the war, feeling that it was his fault, Harry had started to become more and more secluded. Almost never leaving Grimmauld Place, except when Molly forced him to come to a family dinner, which was never comfortable. Between George's death, the fact that Fred was still nearly catatonic, Ginny was pissed at Harry for breaking up with her when he told her he was gay and didn't want to be with her, and Molly's overbearing attitude. Bill and Arthur were the only people who didn't make him uncomfortable, who didn't pressure him and understood he needed time and space.

Over the months since the battle Harry and Bill had spent more and more time with each other, Bill had even gotten him a job as an apprentice Curse Breaker at Gringotts, after explaining the dragon situation to the goblins.

It was mostly learning spells and how to search for indicators of traps and harmful spells as well as a lot of book reading. After the initial learning Bill was chosen to be his mentor and primary teacher. By that time though Bill and Harry had gotten so close Bill moved into Grimmauld Place with Harry, which since his apprenticeship had started made it easy to teach Harry.

But that wasn't all he wanted to do with Harry. Since they moved into together Bill had a hard time not slowly falling in love with Harry. Not that he knew that Harry was having the same problem.

Harry had always had a hard time really connecting with people because of how he was raised by his aunt and uncle, it had taken over a month to even really get comfortable with Ron. But having seen Bill a few times over the years he found it easy to get close to him.

It was about three months after Bill had accepted his offer to move into Grimmauld Place when he realized that he had started to have feeling for Bill. He had been walking up the stairs to get a book from his room when he saw Bill walk out of the bathroom covered in water, only a towel wrapped around his waist, using another to dry his long hair. Unable to tear his eyes away he watched from where he was standing on the stairs as he turned and walked to his room, the towel around his waist leaving little to the imagination.

As soon as he closed his door Harry hurried to his room and took care of the sudden erection he had gotten watching Bill as he walked, the light in the hall had made his still wet skin glisten as he walked.

Harry had felt guilty after that whenever he was around Bill, thinking that he was straight, he felt like a pervert for feeling that way about a friend. But that didn't stop him from noticing how good Bill looked when he wore his favorite pair of dragonhide boots, or when his earring would poke out of his hair and make Harry want to bite it and his ear.

They had been tense around each other for weeks, and they each knew the other was tense, but didn't know why. So when they were asked to relocate to Greece to help work on a new series of ruins that had been found in a hidden valley on a island they didn't know what to say. They had known that as part of the apprenticeship they would have been asked to go to another country, but they had been aspecting it much later tn the apprenticeship. But they knew with such a big discovery that they needed Bill there, as he was one of their best Curse Breakers, and that if he didn't go to could be more dangerous if another less experienced Curse Breaker had to do it.

Saying yes they found out they had to leave by the end of the week, and that was when Bill decided they needed to talk. They had been rather distracted, despite their best efforts. And from experience Bill knew that that could get them or others killed when they went to Greece.

After flooing back to Grimmauld Place Bill stopped Harry before he could go off and hide in his room like he had started to do lately.

"Harry, we need to talk. I don't know what's been going on, but we need to get passed whatever it is. You know how dangerous this job is and we can't afford to have this kind of distraction when we're working."

"Nothing's wrong." Said Harry quickly, wanting the conversation over.

"Harry we can barely be a room together, if that's nothing maybe I should go alone and you should find someone else to apprentice under."

"I don't want that, but your gonna hate me when I tell you why."

"I won't hate you," he said.

"I-I like you."

"I like you too."

"No, not like that, as in like, like." Explained Harry not understanding that Bill felt the same way.

"Me too."

"Wait, what? What about Fleur? You like women."

"And I like guys too." Said Bill moving closer to Harry. "I like you."

"You, you do?" Said Harry breathlessly as he watched Bill move towards him with big eyes.

"Yeah, I do." Said Bill as he placed his hand behind Harry's neck and pulled him closer and placed his lips on Harry's giving him a tender kiss.

THE END


End file.
